my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishin Mahotsukai
Basic Information Seishin Mahotsukai '(せいしんまほつかい, Seishin Mahotsukai) is a character within the My Hero Academia universe. He is born with the quirk, “'Spirit Blade” that allows him to conjure up weapons from Spiritual Energy stored within his body. Air is required for his quirk to work. Seishin‘s class currently remains unknown. This will soon be revealed in the near future. Seishin also appears to be stubborn and quite rude. Seishin wishes to be a pro hero and has chosen his hero name, Spirit Knight Hero: Sprite. Appearance Seishin is mostly seen wearing black. No matter the occasion, Seishin never wears anything lighter then gray. He usually wears his pants a bit low-slung, giving them a slightly baggy appearance. Seishin almost never dresses formally. This is seen when he wears his school uniform. He never buttons up his blazer properly and purposely ties his tie sloppily, letting others know that he doesn’t care about his looks. He usually keeps his hands inside his pockets. The reason remains unknown. Seishin isn’t musclular and is rather skinny. He has messy, curly dark blue hair and large eye bags visible under his eyelids due to lack of sleep. Seishin‘s skin is rather light with a slight yellowish hue. His pupils are jet black without a single hint of gray. Seishin usually has a very serious look on his face, which looks more like a cold stare. He is rarely seen smiling. In school, he wears the standard male uniform consisting of a gray blazer with green stripes along the cuffs and lapels and yellow buttons, a red necktie which he does not tie properly (as mentioned earlier), a white shirt, green dress pants and instead of loafers, Seishin wears his gym shoes. When wearing his gym uniform, Seishin wears boots that make his pants look extremely baggy. Otherwise, the way he wears his gym uniform is exactly the way it should be worn. He also sports two wrist guards. His Hero costume consists of a long coat that stretches down near his ankles which is worn over a formal suit consisting of a black waistcoat with yellow buttons worn over a white longsleeve shirt, red necktie, black trousers and pointy brown dress shoes. He wears a two-toned black and gray helmet with a small air tank that connects to his mouth guard with steel tubings that help him use his quirk more efficiently. He also sports a headpiece with two holes on either side that protrudes from the top of his helmet. He also wears colourful arm bands on each arm and long, black gloves. Occasionally, he doesn’t wear his helmet. He also sports steel shoulder pads. Due to his skinny body, Seishin only weighs 87 pounds, which is very light for his age, as Seishin happens to eat very little amounts of food. Gallery Personality Seishin’s personality is quite similar to that of Katsuki Bakugo’s. Most students and teachers think of Seishin as ’rude,’ disrespectful‘ and ‘haughty.’ There happens to be a reason behind this which will be revealed deeper into the article. Seishin is usually quiet and speaks only when he needs to, making him an introvert. He may seem quiet most of the time, but Seishin happens to have a bad temper. Seishin‘s arrogance is shown when he is being compared to others. If he hears about someone greater then him, he always has something to say that makes him better. Seishin has been arrogant and boastful since middle school, always telling his peers that he’s better and even threatening to harm them if they don’t agree. Seishin always looks down on others, having been blessed with a powerful quirk. As soon as his quirk manifested, Seishin compared himself with his peers and since then had always known that he was greater then all of them. Seishin is cold and intimidating. As mentioned earlier, he almost never smiles. Seishin doesn’t respond to others who talk to him, even adults. Seishin seems to dislike conversing with others and speaks only about his pride and greatness. Most of the time, he ignores people to talk to him and pretends he didn’t even hear a word they said. Seishin has a habit of indirectly insulting others. This happens when he is annoyed by that specific person and finds them as a nuisance or if the person happens to disappoint him. He also swears at his peers and even his teachers, showing how disrespectful he is towards the society. Seishin loves all the attention he gets. He always tries to show off his quirk with flashy moves and tricks. Even when he isn’t in battle, he still shows off his quirk. He also appears to be suicidal, given all his dark and violent thoughts. He pictures himself killing himself in a variety of ways that no one can imagine. Most of the time, he sets a date for him to kill himself, but ends up not doing it. Besides being rude and a bad influence to the people around him, Seishin happens to be a great strategist. He can assess situations in almost an instant and find great solutions to solve them. He can think up plans in less then a minute and execute them perfectly. Although he isn’t academically intelligent, Seishin is stragetically intelligent and street smart. He can easily trick others into doing things for him, even people who may appear smarter then him. However, his tricks don’t work on everyone, especially natural-born geniuses. Seishin is also sesquipedalian and has a wide vocabulary. Seishin is also a very resilient individual. After failing, he always does his best and strives harder the next time, all because he wishes to be on top. He hopes to surpass the number one hero and take the spot. Seishin happens to be extremely responsible. In fact, he does his homework in school and finishes it on the same day. Seishin is also very cautious in taking care of his belongings. Seishin also directly insults people who are less intelligent then he is to their faces. History Seishin was born in Saitama Prefecture on August 7. His parents died when he was four which is a reason of his rudeness and arrogance. Seishin always looked up to his parents who were heroes themselves and their deaths had a large impact on him that changed him completely. Seishin had been taken care of by his aunt, Nishi Akiyama ever since. He lives with her in central Tokyo in a 50-storey apartment building. As a child, Seishin was teased by his classmates which resulted in his mean attitude. In reality, Seishin only acts like this as he has fear of being bullied by his classmates. Seishin had been physically harmed by his clsssmates when he was seven years old. Although it had happened many years ago, Seishin remembers it like it happened very recently. Seishin’s grandparents died when he was eight. Even until now, he hasn’t gotten over it which is a result of his coldness. After the death of his parents, Seishin began admiring All Might, the Number one hero who was given the title ‘The Symbol of Peace,’ which he is now also known as. Synopsis Seishin had been training his body since he was young. Though he may appear skinny, he is actually physically strong and muscular. After getting into U.A., Seishin began training his body harder and is becoming less skinnier by the day and more muscular. Seishin’s personality changed ever since entering U.A., as he’s beginning to act more hero-like. However, he is still very rude. Quirk and Abilities Quirk No GIF/Image currently available '' 'Spirit Blade (すぴりっとぶれど, Supirittoburēdo): Seishin’s quirk allows him to conjure up weapons made from Spiritual Energy stored within his body. The durability of the weapons depend on his lung capacity, meaning the more air he has inside of him, the better the durability of his weapons. The higher the durability, the longer each weapon will last. The weapons break after some time and it takes 5-10 seconds to regenerate depending on the size. Shields can take up to 20 seconds to create. ”Spirit Blade“ is a powerful quirk that is all purpose. However, the power has some limitations and disadvantages. Seishin cannot use his quirk to create ranged weapons like bows, guns or throwing spears. All weapons need to be held by hand. The quirk has a risk of suffocation, given the fact that the longer he uses his power, the quicker his lung capacity drains. If he runs out of air, he’ll die of suffocation. The weapons are powerful and cannot be destroyed physically. The weapons are only destroyed after reaching a specific time limit. However, it is impossible to predict when the weapons will run out of durability. Due to the risk of death, Seishin cannot use his quirk without risk in long battles. * 'Spirit Shield '(スピリットシールド, Supirittoshīrudo) Seishin conjures up a 10-foot shield for self-defense. The shield is very durable and uses up most of his lung capacity so after breaking, it leaves Seishin with attack limitations until his lung capacity is fully restored. * 'Dual Spirit Swords '(デュアルスピリットソード, De~yuarusupirittosōdo) Seishin conjures two longswords for heavy attacks. The swords are extremely light, allowing Seishin to maneuver around normally. The swords can drain his lung capacity quite fast, so Seishin‘s time when using this attack is limited. * 'Spirita-Staff '(KANJI, RŌMANJI) - Seishin conjures up a two-handed long staff to knock his opponents off course. This is only meant for the sole purpose of keeping his opponent still for his next attack. * 'Spirita-Knight '(KANJI, RŌMANJI) - Seishin conjures up a sword and a shield for a charge attack. The attacks are fairly powerful. It drains his lung capacity by about 50% if he were to use it for a decent amount of time. * 'Spirita One-handed Sword '(KANJI, RŌMANJI) - Seishin conjures up a one-handed sword for a quick attack. The damage is moderate and is meant to be focused on one opponent. This attack is useless against multiple opponents. * 'Spiritassassin '(KANJI, RŌMANJI) - Seishin conjures up assassin-like mini daggers for speedy and sneaky attacks. This uses up very few of his lung capacity as the blades are small. The ends of the blades are fine and very sharp, making Seishin’s attacks so painful to the point that they could cripple his opponent in an instant. '''Natural Abilities Keen Intellect: '''As mentioned earlier, Seishin is a great strategist who can assess situations in an instant. He can execute his plans perfectly. His plans almost never fail. Seishin’s intelligence is also seen when he can easily use reverse psychology on opponents to get them to do what he wants. '''Leadership Skills: '''His seriousness and intimitating personality make him a great leader. His comrades follow his orders out of fear. His extreme resilience is a reason of his team never giving up on what they do. Although he may not be able to cooperate with his comrades, he has enough responsibility to handle them all. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Seishin is also physically strong even if he doesn’t have a muscular build. As mentioned earlier, he has been training ever since he was young. His physical strength also grants him a strength boost when using his quirk, as his quirk involves the usage of swords and other melee weapons. '''Musical Talent: '''This must be one of his most surprising traits. Seishin enjoys playing the Piano and is very skilled at it, even composing his own pieces of music. Seishin used to take piano lessons as a child and has been practicing ever since. It’s one of the few things he does during his free time. '''Avid Reader: '''Seishin reads a lot of books. His favourite place to be besides home is most probably the library. Seishin’s particularly fond of Horror themed novels. ”It brings you to an alternate universe full of mystery and suspense,” he says. '''Stats Seishin Mahotsukai’s stats, according to the creator. Equipment and Weapons His equipment are as follows: * Support Oxymet: '''This specialised helmet increases Seishin’s lung capacity by roughly 80%. This allows him to use his quirk more efficiently then he usually can. The helmet sucks in air from his surroundings and stores it into it’s miniature oxygen tank that connect to his mouthguard with steel wires. * '''Support Shellshock Robe: '''This robe is made of specialised bulletproof material designed specifically for Seishin by the support company. Bullets cannot penetrate this mighty material. * '''Permeable Gloves: '''The gloves are permeable only to the energy from his quirk. Other materials cannot past through the gloves. * '''Pressure Point Armbands: '''Without these, the air from his helmet will escape the tank without getting into Seishin’s body. * '''Spirit Pommel: '''Seishin can conjure up an energised Sword with this handy tool. He needs to fill up special cartridges with his energy and insert them into the energy slot at the bottom of the pommel. The sword won’t use up his energy on its own. * '''Support Spiked Soles: '''Seishin can land sharp kicks on his opponent with these special steel soles that can be attached to the bottom of his feet. '''Relationships Seishin has a very close relationship with his aunt. He loves her dearly. Currently, he is not in a relationship with any student in U.A. Even during middle school, Seishin had never even been relatively close to any of his classmates or schoolmates. He only disliked them and found them as, ‘useless extra nuisances.’ Trivia * Seishin is based off two characters from the My Hero Academia universe. One is already mentioned somewhere in this article. His personality is based off that character. His looks is based of another character which will remain anonymous. Find out yourself. * His name literally translates to ‘Spirit Wizard.’ * Seishin loves watching Horror, Sci-Fi and Fantasy movies. He also likes eating sushi. * Seishin only shows respect towards his aunt. * Seishin is fond of reading books. * '' The design featured on this page is the very first draft ever created for him.'' * During the early stages of his development, Seishin was originally supposed to be a girl who went by the name of, “Nanda Fuyumi.” Sadly, no design was made for his older version. * His helmet is a combination of three different characters. All three won’t be mentioned here as they are clearly visible even after taking a quick glance. * His costumed form had '''7 drafts '''in total. Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Quirk Users